A Gift? Wait- No!
by Kido Hakujima
Summary: Well, first fanfiction in Uta no Prince Sama Fandom! A drabble for Ranmaru Kurosaki's birthday, RanmaruxReiji, shonen-ai, yes, for my pleasure. Summary: Ranmaru feels really happy when he received a gift from his kouhai, and from Reiji as well. 650 word.


**Title:** "A gift, Wait— no!"

**Fandom:** Uta no Prince Sama.

**Rate:** 15+ Shonen-Ai at the end.

**Cast:** Ranmaru Kurosaki-Reiji Kotobuki.

-ah maaf kalo ceritanya bakal gaje, cuma pengeeenn banget drabble buat ulang tahunnya Ranmaru. Bikin dihape makanya gatau panjang apa enggak, dan bikinnya juga sambil dimobil, jadi suka gak fokus, Shonen-Ai di ending, soalnya tergoda bikin, yaudin-

(C) Uta no Prince Sama maupun para pemainnya bukan punya saya~

**Happy Read!**

_0o0_

Kali ini dia tersenyum, walau samar dan masih ditutupi dengan tatapannya yang tajam, tapi Reiji bisa melihat rona merah yang berusaha ditutupi olehnya. Mana mau seorang Kurosaki Ranmaru kepergok sedang tertawa dengan pipi yang merona? Mau dikemanakan nanti gelarnya sebagai 'Hungry-Type-Senpai' yang disegani anak-anak?

Tapi toh walaupun begitu, tetap tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa apa yang didapatnya dari kedua kouhai nya ini membuatnya senang.

Dia terharu, tulus.

"Oy, Kotobuki," ia mengalihkan iris heterokrom nya kepada sesosok laki-laki yang tengah duduk santai diatas ranjang miliknya, yang balik menatap dengan tatapan penasaran. Untuk sesaat ia menghela nafas, mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, tanda ia gugup, namun berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya tersebut dihadapan partner kerjanya.

"Doushite, Ran-ran?" laki-laki bersurai cokelat keabuan itu tergelak sebentar, menyaksikan adegan langka seorang Kurosaki Ranmaru yang bersikap malu-malu.

"Arigatou—" suaranya tipis, hanya sebatas bisikan belaka, tapi Reiji bisa mendengarnya. Diantara suara gelak Reiji yang semakin menjadi, Ranmaru hanya bisa diam, sambil memandangi hadiah yang didapatnya, Masato dan Ren yang memberikannya, bukan Reiji, Ai, atau Camus.

"Untuk apa?" Reiji mengedikkan bahunya, menatap Ranmaru dengan tatapan jahil. Reiji tahu bukan dia seharusnya yang mendapat terima-kasih itu, ia hanya perantara— berhubung Masato atau Ren terlalu malu memberikannya secara langsung.

"Untuk—kau tahu, bass nya," pandangannya berputar untuk sejenak, menatap bass berwarna hitam-silver dengan ukiran namanya sendiri dibagian depan, serta pita berwarna biru dan oranye dan kertas bergambar Masato serta Ren, dan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari mereka berdua terselip diantara senarnya. Jemarinya terjulur, meraih kertas dengan gambaran khas Reiji (tentu saja Reiji yang menggambarnya, ia tahu Masato dan Ren tidak identik dengan gambaran).

"Bukan aku yang pantas menerimanya, nee, Ran-Ran, tahu kan siapa yang pantas?" lelaki duapuluh lima itu membuka mulut lagi, jemarinya bergantian menunjuk tempat tidur Masato dan Ren, Ranmaru menatapnya untuk sesaat, dan kemudian berpaling lagi, menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Beri tahu saja pada mereka, aku sibuk," nadanya dingin, tapi tetap Reiji tahu semua itu hanya gelagat semata. Ia bangun, menepuk pundak teman satu timnya itu, berusaha untuk tidak tertawa lagi sebelum ia menerima bogen mentah dari Ranmaru.

"Tidak boleh begitu dong, Kasihan Masa-chan dan Ren-chan sudah susah-susah membelikannya untukmu," bulir kecokelatannya menatap manik heterokrom milik Ranmaru. Pandangan mereka bertemu untuk sesaat, dan Reiji masih mempertahankan senyumnya, walau hanya dibalas dengan cibiran dari pemuda bersurai silver dihadapannya.

"Tapi bagaimana mereka bisa tahu kalau aku menginginkan yang satu ini," Ranmaru mencoba memutar arah pembicaraan, karena ia sadar sebanyak apapun dia memaksa, Reiji akan tetap menyeretnya langsung kepada dua Kouhai kesayangannya.

"Oh— Ren-Ren bilang dia pernah melihatmu antusias melihat katalog yang diberikan Ai-Ai, jadi ia berpikir untuk membelikannya untukmu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun—"

"Dia pernah?" Ranmaru menoleh kearah Reiji yang tiba-tiba menyenderkan siku pada pundaknya.

"—Engh, yaaa, lagipula dia juga tahu soal insiden bass terdahulumu," Insiden yang membuat ia harus merelakan bassnya pensiun, karena salah seorang staff bodoh yang tidak sengaja menjatuhkan bassnya setelah performance.

"Dan— oh… Aku baru ingat, aku belum memberimu apa-apa untuk ulang tahunmu, ya?" pemuda Kotobuki itu menatapnya dengan tatapan bersemangat, dan merapatkan tubuhnya kepada tubuh Ranmaru, membuatnya sedikit shock.

"Tak apa menurutku, Bass ini cukup," ia mencoba bersikap seperti biasa, walau tingkah Reiji membuatnya sedikit—- panik?

"tak usah malu, dariku spesial kok," hanya ditanggapi dengan cengiran tipis, Reiji Kotobuki memang bukan tipe yang malu-malu, justru terlalu frontal akan semuanya. Dan hal itu yang membuat Ranmaru kadang resah, Reiji itu— terlalu berani.

Dan bahkan ketika ia sadar apa yang akan dilakukan okeh pemuda bersurai cokelat itu, ia makin panik

"K-Kotobuki— m-matte—" Reiji itu selalu melakukan hal yang diluar dugaannya…

Termasuk—

"chu —-"

Ciuman barusan…

…

Ini—

Terlalu diluar dugaan…

"…"

Ulang tahunnya tidak pernah sekacau ini..

Tidak pernah—

"KOTOBUKIIIIIII!—"

* * *

Kalau minat, boleh R and R kok... Diminta Reviewnya yaaaaa, udah lama hiatus bikin FF jadi bahasanya rada-rada kacau sedikit.

Sya shipper Reiji-Ranmaru Kya~


End file.
